1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to recording means and more particularly to portable checkbook-balance calculating and recording means of an improved type.
2. Prior Art
Conventionally, bank checks are carried in a cover which also retains a check recordal pad. When a deposit slip or a check is made out and taken from the pad, the deposit or check information, including the number, amount, etc., is listed in the check recordal pad, and the running balance is mentally calculated and brought down by hand. Frequently, errors are made in the subtraction which must be made to determine the proper balance. Such errors, once made, are difficult to detect and are usually carried along until the check owner receives a monthly statement, and tries to balance his or her checking account. Much work is then needed to trace the source of the error or errors.
Although mechanical and/or electronic calculators can be employed to correctly calculate check balances, most persons do not have them available for use each time a check is drawn. Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide improved portable check recordal means which would assure the maintenance of properly computed running check balances and still would be compact, efficient and convenient.